Under the Spray of the Showers
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: “So we still on for tonight?” Ron asked Harry near the end of supper. “Definitely.” Harry smiled.
1. Surviving the Wrath of a Hormonal Woman

**Summary:** "So we still on for tonight?" Ron asked Harry near the end of supper. "Definitely." Harry smiled.

**WARNING!:**This story contains slash (boyxboy). You have been warned. Please don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I'm sure that I'll cope.

**Author' Note:**

**This is my first attempt at Ron/Harry, and hopefully not my last. I hope you all like. =D**

**Also, please go check out the poll on my profile along with my other stories.**

**Reviews (as always) are LOVED. =]**

* * *

**Under the Spray of the Showers**

**Chapter One**

"So we still on for tonight?" Ron asked Harry near the end of supper.

"Definitely." Harry smiled, casting a sidelong glance towards the hefty tome obstructing their view of Hermione, from which an exasperated sigh escaped.

"I'm assuming that you two aren't studying for your OWLs tonight." Hermione said sourly, not lowering her book.

Sharing somewhat guilty glances, the boys mumbled an excuse or two.

"Don't even." Hermione snapped, "I don't even care anymore. You two obviously aren't taking our OWLs seriously enough! And I'm not going to waste my breath anymore. I for one have studying to do." And with that Hermione exited the Great Hall in a huff, never once lowering her book.

"Hormones are scary things." Ron said lowly, so as not to provoke the wrath of the other Gryffindor girls within earshot.

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry pondered out loud, "I wonder if she knows that OWLs aren't for another four months?"

"Who knows?" Ron replied as they made their way out of the Great Hall, and towards Gryffindor Tower. After hurriedly grabbing donning their Quidditch gear, they headed down to the Pitch to play some one on one with the Quaffle.

They played long and hard, until they were forced to stop due to nightfall.

"Good game mate." Ron said good-naturedly as he swung an arm around Harry' shoulders. They had tied, 18 to 18.

"You too." Harry replied, smiling tiredly as he detached himself from Ron' side and began to strip off his sweaty clothes and headed into the showers.

He never noticed Ron' smoldering gaze as he stripped. Nor did he notice the way his friend' eyes sparkled with mischief as they spotted the erection his vibrating broom had caused him.

Joining Harry in the communal showers, Ron made his way over to Harry.

* * *

**Hahahaha! I feel sooo very evil for stopping here. =P**

**So??? What do you think? Should I continue? What should I have happen next?**

**Reviews are amazing. :]**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	2. Reach out to Me

**Greetings my good readers! **

**I would like to remind you to check out the poll on my profile along with my other stories. :)**

**Reviews are LOVED.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found on the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

"Good game mate." Ron said good-naturedly as he swung an arm around Harry' shoulders. They had tied, 18 to 18.

"You too." Harry replied, smiling tiredly as he detached himself from Ron' side and began to strip off his sweaty clothes and headed into the showers.

He never noticed Ron' smoldering gaze as he stripped. Nor did he notice the way his friend' eyes sparkled with mischief as they spotted the erection his vibrating broom had caused him.

Joining Harry in the communal showers, Ron made his way over to Harry.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry was startled to feel strong arms encircle him from behind, pulling him gently towards an equally naked and wet body. _Ron._ He unconsciously pushed backwards, as he felt Ron' hardened member brush against his bum, and shivered as his actions provoked a husky laugh for behind him.

Laying his head protectively on Harry' shoulder, Ron' breath tickled his ear.

"Need any help with that?" he whispered softly, seductively.

Their bodies were molded together perfectly, almost as if they were made for one another…

_Is this what it is like to have an out of body experience?_ Harry wondered, as he felt himself nod his head.

"Good." The husky voice said happily, as he stepped away from his friend long enough to turn him, so that they were now facing one another.

Looking at his best friend for the first time, really looking I mean to say, Harry wondered how he had never thought of Ron in this manner before…

Meanwhile, Ron stood entranced by the wonder that was Harry. Sure, he was a little on the thin side, but to Ron, he was perfect.

"You're beautiful." Ron murmured softly, snapping Harry out of his trance.

_Gryffindors are brave_, Harry reminded himself, _fearless even… and stupid_, a snarky little voice reminded him as he took a small step forward.

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! More evilness by stopping here, with a little bit of a cliffee for all you lovely people. :P**

**Do you like my story so far? What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

**Reviews are amazing things. **

**~Autumn Skyie**


	3. SHOW me what you want

**Hello again! Hope you are not all too mad at me for leaving you with yet another cliffee last chapter… Ah, who am I kidding? Cliffees are amazingly fun to write. ;P**

**Please go check out my other stories.**

**Reviews are LOVED.**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

Looking at his best friend for the first time, really looking I mean to say, Harry wondered how he had never thought of Ron in this manner before…

Meanwhile, Ron stood entranced by the wonder that was Harry. Sure, he was a little on the thin side, but to Ron, he was perfect.

"You're beautiful." Ron murmured softly, snapping Harry out of his trance.

_Gryffindors are brave_, Harry reminded himself, _fearless even… and stupid_, a snarky little voice reminded him as he took a small step forward.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

_It's now or never,_ Ron thought, as he slowly raised his hands to cup Harry' face and leant down to give him a chaste kiss before withdrawing quickly, trying to gauge if Harry would let him continue.

Seeing that Ron' confidence was wavering, Harry knew that it was up to him to make the next move.

"Idiot." He mumbled before reaching up and threading his fingers through the redhead' hair, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

His confidence renewed by Harry' actions, Ron' tongue darted out to ask for entrance, which was readily accepted.

Their tongues battled for dominance amid their groans as they thoroughly explored each others mouths.

Drawing the smaller boy closer, Ron maneuvered them until Harry' back was rested against the wall.

Not that he was complaining mind you…

Breaking their kiss, Ron began licking, nibbling and sucking on the white column of throat exposed to him, intent on staking his claim on the smaller boy as their hands explored each other' upper bodies, getting familiar with the others' body.

Ron moved his head down to capture one of Harry' nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud and suckling softly, as one of his hands slithered down to cup Harry' arousal. Smiling as Harry bucked into his hand, before withdrawing it, to Harry' intense disappointment.

Disappointment that was quickly replaced with lust as Ron lowered himself to his knees before Harry; his hot breath on his member causing it to harden even further. A pink tongue darted out to lick the first drop of pre-cum from Harry' cock, his tongue going over the head' sensitive slit, causing Harry to moan his pleasure. His hands, which had been exploring Ron' broad shoulders suddenly twined themselves into Ron' damp hair, encouraging him…

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha…I really DO love ending chapters like this. :D **

**Reviews are AMAZING.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
